


Brahms & His Supernatural Caretaker

by Writers_Glitch



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: "A little bit of magic and something to live for makes a limited life a little more fun, isn't that right?""Of course, Mom! Is that why you're teaching me?""That and you'll soon find someone that you will want to protect with your life—and maybe someone to love. Now you go live your life and make your mom proud.""Yes, Ma!"





	Brahms & His Supernatural Caretaker

When you arrived at The Heelshire home, Brahms knew something was different about you.

Of course, all of his caretakers were different in some way—but something about you struck him as _too_ different. Your eyes were glossy and almost too bright to be right, your fingernails sharp but not too long to hang from your fingers—your hair was unnaturally long and coarse, looking so soft that he wanted to thread his fingers between the luscious locks. When you spoke, his eyes wandered to your lips and mouth—your canine teeth were sharper than his own and your lips looked so soft. Why were you so alluring to him?

Conversing with his parents, your walk held stride and passion that made him stare. For some reason, he wanted to get close to you, to understand the fluttering in his stomach and the ache in his heart. When you met the doll, he had expected you to act like all of this was a joke like everyone else had.

But you didn't.

"I will never be able to have a baby on my own and I sadly don't make many friends," You explained to Mr. and Mrs. Heelshire, a heavy pity in their eyes. "Brahms will be treated with care, like my mother taught me to," You smiled sweetly, stroking the small porcelain doll's cheek in front of you as Brahms blushed. Your fingertips looked unnaturally soft as you stroked his doll, his own fingers stroking himself where you had touched the doll, a shiver of delight running down his spine. Even with your beauty and your love that you willingly gave the doll without a second thought, you must earn his trust through your compliance through his rules.

❉ ╤╤╤╤ ✿ ╤╤╤╤ ❉

Throughout the week, it was easy to see that you were a worthy caretaker.

Your willingness to follow the rules to a T was quite astonishing. He watched as you skillfully prepared food, the soft music scheduled for Brahms echoing throughout the quiet manner as you swayed subconsciously. A sandwich was placed on the table, edges cut swiftly away to leave only the soft insides of peanut butter and jelly, the edges packed into a small container in the pantry. Brahms was quick to snatch his delicate prize as you turned your back again, his footsteps quick and quiet.

A soft smile played on your lips as he let out a child's giggle, cleaning up after yourself as he watched you through a wall. Seeing you up close through the wall, your eyes didn't seem afraid—you seemed to get alright with the fact that he was there.

Though, Brahms didn't have a clue that you knew he was not a ghost or a child, but a fully grown man in the walls whom you fed.

It was two weeks in that he finally realized that you knew of his presence all along—you called him out from his home in the walls. "Brahms? I've known you've been in the walls. It would be nice to see who I've been taking care of and who's been taking my clothing," You speak, bright eyes catching his own through the wall as he stumbled and squeak. A smirk crossed your lips as you heard him stumble behind the wall and crawl out, only to hear a door behind you open to reveal a tall aged man.

Your name leaves his lips as you smile, his musky scent a reminder of where he was all the time through the wall. "How did you know?" He asks in his child voice, your tongue darting out over your dry lips as your fingertips tap your arms. "I'm a magic user, Brahms. Why do you think I wear my cape so much and all of those colorful bottles and a giant black book under lock and key?" You explain, brushing your cape hood back. "I noticed you through the cracks of the walls after your parents left. They aren't coming back, are they?" You asked as he shook his head no.

"Well, since you're out of the wall, it wouldn't hurt for you to take a shower," You mumbled as he squeaked once more, shaking his head violently. You frown playfully as he backs away, you taking a step forward as she runs. Giggles escaped your lips as you chased the man down the long hallways.

"When I catch you, Brahms, you're taking a bath and you're liking it!"


End file.
